


You're Beautiful

by MFGLHY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He always thought you're beautiful, never in his mind the thought of you're undesirable crossed in his mind.He'll manage the way your self-esteem are always up and down. He'll make you smile.You're beautiful, and that's the thing, that'll you accept.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another fic! It's been awhile since my last fic..  
> Hope you enjoy, maybe it'll have a little grammar error or something kind of that, as I'm not a native speaker..
> 
> Enjoy 💕

average person, that is what you thought. Even though, Wonwoo think differently with you.

You're the most beautiful person for him, even your laugh sounds like a good music to him. But, that's just for him. 

You never thought it like that, you always hated the way you laughed, it always sounded like a chair creaking. 

You knew that, the rest of the gang and Wonwoo, always thought that you are beautiful. You shooked your head, and scrunched you nose in a comical way, while laughed.

"Me? Beautiful? Are you guys blind?" You asked, skeptical of them. 

**They're biased,** you thought,  **there's no way I'm beautiful** .

  
  


"Still Y/N, didn't you ever saw your reflection on the mirror? Most of us would be dating you now, if we aren't friends, you know?" Vernon explained, while gesturing to the rest of the gang.

Even Woozi are agreeing with Vernon, and he's the one that quite un-approachable for you.

  
  


"Lies! Why are you all lying to me?!" You sputtered in rage.

After your lash out, everyone put up their hands, in defensive gesture.

"Woah, woah, slow down Y/N. We're just told you truth, no need to be mad with us," Seungcheol said in defensive mode.

  
  


You huffed, and ran out of the cafeteria, to the way to the rooftop. It was cold, and you even can see your breath in the air.

  
  


Then you started to sniffed, then turned to a full-blown sobs. You don't know, why are you doing this. You always been the most tolerable of all people. It's a bad day for you, its been hard for you every bad day. It's feels like you just want to curled up on your bed, and never wake for the day.

  
  


However, before you can continue to drown in your self-doubt, Wonwoo come out from the door, still out of breath.

"Hah, hah, ha, Y/N! Why do you just rushed out like that?" Wonwoo said in between of inhale and exhale, as he was still trying to control his breath pattern.

You froze on the spot, just like a deer that was caught in the spotlight.

"M-me? I'm, I'm… I don't know.." you ended it pathetically.

Wonwoo sighed, while slowly approaching you, and tried to taking your hand to his hold.

Unfortunately for him, before he can take a hold of your hand, you immediately realized what he wanted to do, and you quickly stiffened.

"Y/N, why are you looking down upon yourself? You are looking fine." Wonwoo tried to reassuring you, but you aren't taking any of that.

"No. Shut up. I don't want to hear any word again from your mouth." You immediately shut him down, before he can go full-blown reassurance.

"Just, go away.." 

Wonwoo shook his head, and staying stubbornly. He tried to approach you, but you quickly take steps back from him.

"I can't do that, Y/N. For my good conscience and moral, and my dearest friend, I can't and won't do that." He stated fiercely.

You sighed, if Wonwoo is already stubborn like this, it'll be hard to convince him to go away.

"Okay, if you want to be stubborn, that's fine, but don't blame me if you got sick." You snorted, then lay down on the concrete.

You lied down, staring at the sky, you tried to just ignore the presence of Wonwoo on the side. However, it was a waste of an effort. As Wonwoo still standing near you.

"*Sigh*, Wonwoo, come here." You gesturing at him to sat beside you.

And Wonwoo wordlessly sat down, you immediately plopped your head down on his lap.

"Oompf! What are you doing?!" Shocked Wonwoo as you tried to close your eyes.

"Trying to sleep, obviously.." you rolled your eyes at Wonwoo.

"Did you need to do that?!" 

"Do what?" You opened your right eye slightly.

"That!" 

You just hummed, then proceeded to go sleep.

Wonwoo, still flustered, as time goes by, he relaxed slightly.

Trying his best to not waking you up. He tried his best to not touch your sleeping face.  **Really really hard** . But, even then he give up and move a strand of hair out from your face. 

He thought, you look peaceful and gorgeous.

Wonwoo still can't fathom why wouldn't you believe his words.

He tilted his head to watch your sleeping expression, he was concentrating on searching the fault of your face.

He shook his head and tried to let go your argument at lunch. He still can't let it go.

As he saw it's already quite dark in the rooftop, he steal a glance at his wristwatch.

It's already 4 P.M 

  
  


He pat your cheek, and with his low-baritone voice he whispered at your ear.

"..Wake.. Up.. Dear.." slowly and carefully he wake you up.

  
  


You shuddered at his voice, then open your eyes slowly.

"Hmm, what is it?" You grumbled at him.

Wonwoo sighed, before taking your hand and dragging you back to the class.

As you and Wonwoo walked to the classroom, you tried to make a little conversation and tried to apologizing to him.

Before you can make a word out from your mouth, he already said, "it's okay. I know that you aren't serious, so you can just drop it."

  
  


You blushed a little bit from his words.

"How did you know?" 

He smiled, "of course, I know, because I love you."


End file.
